Memories
by StagnantLaziness
Summary: A realistic take on a fan reborn in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe. Drabbles. Test fic. Read and review, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hereditary**

'Badassness must be hereditary in the Sawada line.' she thought as she sat on the park bench, watching a fifteen-years old Sawada Tsunayoshi jogged past the park with Reborn in tow. Because how else did he and Giotto become such awesome people? It's unbelievable. Even Iemitsu who was an awful father was still badass in his own way.

She watched with her eyes peeking from behind the novel she brought with her, her cheeks tinged pink. If someone had told her that she was actually reincarnated in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe two months ago, she would've called the asylum on them. Then again, finding out that she was reborn as a newborn baby when she was pretty sure her heart flatlined in the hospital from her grievous injury was quite shocking.

At first, she was pretty sure she was hallucinating, then she was ecstatic. She had a second chance in life! She spent the first years of her childhood learning a few musical instruments, since it was one of her greatest regrets that her family in her previous life was not economically well enough to grant her that luxury, especially with four older siblings still in need of money to complete their educations.

Then, she moved to her passion. Books. After learning how to read the Japanese kanji, she devoured every book she could get her hands on. Comics, novels, encyclopedias; you name it, she'd read it. Her thirst for knowledge had been something she had from her first life. She could never get tired of them.

So, two months ago, when they moved to the small town of Namimori from their estate in Kyoto, she didn't think much of it. That was, until she moved to her new school and saw Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi walking together, being spied by her classmates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the favs and follows, although reviews would be nice too. It would make my day! :)**

**Updates will be a little slow for my other fics since it's now exams period. I'll update when I can though.**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Ano Onna**

He glanced discreetly at the girl sitting on the park bench as he jogged past the park to complete his daily laps around Namimori. Part of Reborn's training regime, of course.

'That girl...' he thought, 'wasn't she there too yesterday?' His Hyper Intuition was alerting him to her presence. Unconsciously, his jogging tempo slowed.

'Yeah. Yes, she was. She looks kinda familiar...' he trailed off, trying to place her face.

'Ah!' his eyes brightened, face lighting up to show his pleased mood as he finally recognized her. She was that new junior transfer student from Kyoto.

'What a coincidence! Maybe I should greet her.' he smiled, oblivious. He changed his direction to the younger girl.

Reborn smirked knowingly in the background. This should prove to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unnoticed**

She remembered how she first saw them. Like, really _saw_ them.

She had been walking home when she recognized five of her classmates huddled in a corner of an alley, pointing and squealing and _giggling_ at something.

She walked towards them cautiously, curiosity roused. "What are you doing?"

The five of them jumped, startled, and simultaneously shushed her, before one of them—Aki? Or was it Miki?—recognized her. "Oh, it's just you, Mori-san. We're just..." she trailed off, sighing as a dreamy look appeared on her face before letting out a girlish giggle reminiscent of the ones she made when she was fangirling on her favorite manga bishies.

She scrunched her nose, making a face. That giggle was disturbing. Kinda.

Thankfully, the girl was too caught up in her fantasies to notice.

"We're spying on Yamamoto-senpai and Gokudera-senpai!" She squealed, before lowering her voice volume.

"They are just so cute!" Then she frowned. "But why does Dame-Tsuna have to be with them?"

"Dame...Tsuna?" That sounded a bit familiar...

"You know, Sawada Tsunayoshi in class 3B? He's in the same class as Yamamoto-senpai and Gokudera-senpai." Another girl—Sara, she remembered, answered her.

"You should call Sawada-san as senpai too, then. It's impolite." She admonished them automatically, used to the etiquette lessons grandma taught her. Inside, her mind was reeling. Sawada Tsunayoshi? Like the one in Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato too?

No freaking way.

She was in _the_ Katekyo Hitman Reborn universe.

And she hadn't even noticed.


End file.
